1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricating apparatus for pumping unit engines, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus for continuously lubricating pumping unit engines having exposed intake and exhaust valve means and rocker arm means positioned at one end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pumping units are commonly used in the oil field for reciprocating strings of sucker rod disposed in oil wells. The sucker rod strings are connected to downhole pumps whereby oil is caused to flow from one or more oil producing subterranean formations to the surface.
In many oil fields, particularly where electric power is unavailable, such pumping units are powered by internal combustion unit engines. The most commonly used types of such pumping unit engines are single cylinder engines which rotate one or more flywheels and have the intake and exhaust valve means and rocker arm means positioned at one end thereof. While such one cylinder pumping unit engines can include a dust cover attached thereto for preventing dust and other foreign matter from depositing on the valve and rocker arm means of the engine, no provision is made on the engine for continuously lubricating the valve and rocker arm means and such lubrication must be accomplished manually on a frequent basis. Because the dust covers supplied with such engines inhibit the manual lubrication of the valve and rocker arm means thereof, most operators simply remove the dust covers or order engines without dust covers whereby the valve and rocker arm means are readily accessible for manual lubrication using conventional hand-held oil can apparatus. As will be readily understood by those skilled in the art, the absence of dust covers on such engines brings about the accumulation of dirt and grime on the valve and rocker arm means thereof causing rapid wear and increased maintenance, and the requirement that such engines be manually lubricated on a frequent basis increases the cost of operating pumping units equipped with such engines as well as making the engines subject to failure due to lack of lubrication. An example of such a one cylinder pumping unit engine requiring frequent manual lubrication is the engine manufactured by the Fairbanks-Morse Company.
By the present invention apparatus for continuously and automatically lubricating valve means, rocker arm means and other engine means requiring manual lubrication is provided which can be simply and easily attached to an engine of the type described above and which requires only the refilling of a lubricant reservoir with lubricant on an infrequent basis.